bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sajin Komamura vs. Reigai-Suì-Fēng
|image = |conflict =Reigai Uprising |date = |place =Soul Society |result =Sajin Komamura is victorious. |side1 =*Captain Sajin Komamura |side2 =*Reigai-Suì-Fēng |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Hakuda |forces2 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Hakuda *Shunpo *Shunkō |casual1 =*Komamura is grievously injured. |casual2 =*Reigai-Suì-Fēng is defeated. }} is a fight taking place in the Reigai Uprising. It focuses upon the conflict between 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura against the Reigai counterpart of Captain Suì-Fēng. Prelude As Reigai-Suì-Fēng lunges at Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, she uses Shunpo, appearing behind him. Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi calls out in protest, as she prepares to pierce him with Suzumebachi's blade. However, Captain Komamura intervenes, blocking the strike with his Zanpakutō. As the smoke clears, the Reigai is surprised at his sudden arrival. Kenpachi expresses his surprise over Komamura's survival, to which he apologizes for his lateness. Bleach anime; Episode 326 Komamura states that he is here to assist him, to which Kenpachi proclaims that Reigai-Suì-Fēng is his battle. However, Komamura explains that his body is tough, prompting Kenpachi to state he was never concerned in the first place. He ignores Kenpachi's reasoning, proclaiming Reigai-Suì-Fēng to be his opponent. Kenpachi then leaves the area, stating that he is heading on to face off against Kagerōza Inaba. Battle Suì-Fēng's Reigai clone evades Komamura's initial strike with his Zanpakutō and lashes out from above. He catches her foot in mid-air and throws her across the landscape. She attacks with Suzumebachi and destroys one of his shoulder plates. Komamura punches her as she tries to attack in the same way again. It is revealed that she planted an Hōmonka on his fist. Using Shunpo, Reigai-Suì-Fēng charges at Komamura, but he thrusts his sword and their attacks clash in mid-air.Bleach anime; Episode 327 The two are blown away by the force of the collision. Komamura commends her abilities, but states that her destructive force in insufficient to beat him in a single attack and that now he is able to predict where she will try to attack. Reigai-Suì-Fēng then releases her clones, surprising Komamura, as she states that greater numbers should defeat him. Komamura brings forth his Shikai and the giant sword disperses the numerous clones. The actual Reigai appears behind him and punctures his shoulder as an Hōmonka appears. Komamura manages to intercept her second strike, his Shikai knocking her off balance as Komamura catches her. In response, Suì-Fēng's Reigai suddenly unleashes her Shunkō technique and kicks Komamura into the distance. She stands over him before dodging when he suddenly attacks her, shocking her that he can move. Suì-Fēng's clone states that all she has to do is wear him down if her power isn't enough to defeat him outright. Using Shunkō again, she kicks hims away so that he crashes into the ground and loses grip of his Zanpakutō. He tries to use hand-to-hand combat, but his attacks prove ineffective against her Shunkō as she continues with a barrage of attacks, causing the ground around them to become unstable. She releases her Shikai and prepares for the a final strike, but Komamura manages to grabs his Zanpakutō and plunges it into the ground, with the giant doing the same, crashing into the Reigai as it does so. Both combatants struggles to continue their fight with the Reigai shocked that he still had so much power left. Komamura insists he must defeat her so that he can help the Captain-Commander. Reigai-Suì-Fēng states that he will die anyway, but Komamura counters that Kagerōza has underestimated his strength. They notice a red flame streak into the sky and try to pull themselves to their feet then. They both reflect that their bodies are tired and not as fast or as strong as usual. Reigai-Suì-Fēng reflects on her past with Yoruichi Shihōin and Komamura states that everyone has something they cherish. He then insists that he will now end their battle. Komamura then releases his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō and the large giant emerges onto the battlefield. He states that she can barely move to evade his attack, but she refutes that she is beaten just yet. He reveals that he cherishes strength and Reigai-Suì-Fēng unleashes her Bankai, Jakuhō Raikōben, as well. She states that the rocket launcher goes against her pride, but it is her last resort. Both attack one another, with Komamura using his giant to swing and counter her missile attack. The resulting force ripples throughout the Seireitei and shocks nearby Shinigami. Aftermath As the reverberations cease, Reigai-Suì-Fēng is unconscious upon the ground. Komamura emerges severely injured from the blast radius, reverting his Zanpakutō back to its sealed form. Komamura stares at the fallen Reigai-Suì-Fēng, commenting that he is on his way to assist Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, before collapsing beside her. References Navigation Category:Fights Category:Anime Only